Don't shut Me out
by Chicky Babes
Summary: It's such a mess
1. Chapter 1

Don't shut Me out

Disclaimer - I have no association with Emmerdale

"I'll get it"

There had been a knock at Smithy cottage door just as Aaron was about to set off for work, he pulled the door open and standing on the other side was a young man, slightly older than himself smiling politely

"Mr Kirk?"

"Through there" and with that he was off down the path without looking back, but something was puzzling him, he thought he'd seen this guy before, but where?. At the end of the path was a Blue van with the name Jackson Walsh Builder on the side but the name didn't seem familiar but he was sure he'd seen him before.

The young builder had stood mouth slightly parted at being dismissed in such a rude manner, at that moment a older well built man with glasses appeared at the door "Jackson Walsh?"

"Yeah, are you Mr Kirk?"

"Please call Me Paddy" he extended his hand to the builder "Sorry about Aaron He's never a ray of sunshine in the mornings, actually He's just never ray of sunshine full stop" with that He smiled "Well you better come in so I can show you what I'm hoping can be achieved "

"Great, Thanks, and it's Jackson"

"Okay follow me" the Vet turned and left the builder to follow.

At the garage the young Mechanic was still trying to figure out where He'd seen the guy before, He was distracted and nearly tripped over Ryan who was working on a Ford Transit Van with break trouble.

"Hey watch it" Ryan climbed out from under the Van in time to see Aaron disappearing into the garage, followed him wiping his greasy hand on a rag as he went, "are you making a brew?"

"What am I the Tea boy?" the younger mechanic snapped

"Alright, what's up with you?, got a hangover like last weekend?"

The usual Emmerdale suspects, Adam, Andy Sugden, Ryan, David and Aaron had decided they deserved a good night out so the previous Friday had seen them all meet up at The Woolpack for a couple of drinks before they piled into a Taxi which took them into Hotton for a serious drinking session. The group had pub crawled around the town and then someone had suggested going to a Gay Bar for a laugh, there was one in the centre of town called Bar West, they decided it was a great idea so had made their way straight there, once inside they had huddled together in a corner giggling like schoolgirls either making limp wristed gestures or air kissing each other making lip smacking noises at the same time.

Not everyone joined in, Aaron stood at the back of the group surveying his mates making fools of themselves, He'd been nervous about coming into a Gay Bar but not for the reasons people would think, no, the reason he was nervous was because he had only recently admitted to himself that he was Gay, at that moment a cheer went up at a near by pool table someone had obviously won and the whole group were eager to congratulate the victor, there were hand shakes, pats on the back and one guy had leaned in and kissed the winner on the cheek,.

Aaron had been watching the festivities but looked away at the kiss because it was the first time he'd seen two guys kiss but instead of being disgusted he was actually intrigued by the feelings it was invoking in him. When he looked back he got a good look at the man who had won, He was not too tall, slim but from the muscles bulging on his arms he either worked out or had a physically demanding job, his hair was worn short but would be curly if allowed to grow slightly and he definitely hadn't shaved for a few days as his chin was covered in a layer of whiskers, the mechanic continued to look not realising he had been noticed until the man he'd been observing looked directly at him, lifted his pint as if in salute, the younger man had again dropped his eyes, turned to his friends and pretended to join in the conversation, the group left the bar soon after as Suggers was worse for wear so the group called it a night and returned home.

Jackson spent about an hour discussing the alterations that the vet was hoping could be made to the practice attached to Smithy Cottage, Paddy really wanted any work to be in keeping with the building as it was "Good Yorkshire stone" he had pointed out, Jackson knew this but his nice nature meant that he let the comment go.

He was now sitting in the pub with a pile of papers surrounding him, trying to get a quote together to give the vet before he leaves, the vet seemed anxious to get on with the work so the builder had promised a quote before the end of the day.

He'd been in the pub a while, ordered some lunch and a soft drink which he was now finishing off when the pub door swung open and in walked the young man he'd met briefly earlier that morning.

The mechanic slouched on the bar waiting to be served , he hadn't looked to see who else was in, his Mam came from the back room "Oh Aaron love it's good to see you" she leaned over the bar wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, it was like a Eureka moment, that's where knew the builder from, he was the guy being kissed at Bar West, he ordered himself a pint once it was pulled he took a quick drink and made to walk away from the bar.

The builder had been watching the scene at the bar, when he saw the Barmaid lean over the bar to kiss the young man, he too realised where he'd seen Aaron before, the mechanic turned he noticed Jackson sitting at the back of the pub, the builder picked up his pint and saluted.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Don't shut Me out

Disclaimer - Emmerdale has nothing to do with Me

The remodelling work on the practice attached to Smithy cottage was going well, they were three weeks into a scheduled twelve weeks of work, Jackson had won the contract, his quote wasn't the cheapest but the vet decided to hire him because he had sourced all the materials locally and as Paddy said "He didn't want a Botch it and Paste it merchant"

Aaron hadn't been happy and on the first morning had gone off to working grumbling that he'd never get any peace, Paddy had stood watching him walking away had shook his head and smiled at Jackson, the mechanic hadn't even acknowledged that he was there, Jackson too had watched him walking down the hill with his hands stuffed in his pockets. This situation remained until the third day when on his way to work he passed the builder struggling with some large pieces of timber he offered to help, had at first been declined only to end up carrying the timber onto the building site that used to be the vets practice.

It didn't take long for the locals to stop and have a quick word with the builder in passing, all commented on the amount of work he had got through, He smiled, passed the time of day with them but continued to work never getting distracted from his main aim. Pearl the vets friendly receptionist also kept him well supplied with tea and cakes commenting "Got to keep your strength up love" he smiled at Pearl as he tucked into a slice of cake.

By the end of the day Jackson was knackered he thought about stopping off at The Woolpack for a pint but in the end changed his mind and went straight home, Aaron was disappointed that the builder had already left when he got home that night, he was just entering Smithy cottage when Paddy came bustling out "Emergency calving don't know how long I'll be" and with that he climbed into his car and taken off to some farm in the middle of nowhere.

The mechanic had showered and was at a loose end so decided he'd go through and see how the remodelling was going, he had just walked into the extension when a phone started to ring, there were dust sheets and plastic sheets over counters but the ringing got louder as Aaron scrabbled to find and answer the phone

"Hello"

"Aaron is that you?"

"Jackson?"

"Yeah it's Me, just realised I couldn't find My phone, thought I might have dropped it somewhere at home but I've obviously left it on site"

"Do you need it? I could bring it over" Aaron tried not to get to hopeful but would like to spend some time with the builder

"It's My work phone, it tends to ring a lot, it has all my contacts on it"

"So you need it?"

The builder hesitated, "I'll drive back over to get it"

"NO" the mechanic almost shouted "Paddy's out on a call I'm at a loose end I'll bring it round to you"

"You sure " the older man questioned

"Positive, just need your address" the young mechanic smiled as he ended the call, turned picked up his coat and headed out of the door

Twenty five minutes later the mechanic found himself standing outside the address Jackson had given him waiting for the builder to answer the door, he'd rung the bell had heard Jackson shout "Just a minute" then the door was being pulled open and Aaron was greeted by the builder smiling at him, "Come in" Jackson was wearing tracky bottoms, tee shirt and was bare footed his hair was damp obviously recently out of the shower had stood back to let Aaron pass and as he did the younger man caught the aroma of something cooking it made his stomach rumble a reminder that he hadn't had anything to eat, Jackson must have heard because he was soon being shown in and the older man asked

"Are you hungry?"

"It's okay I'll get a pizza on the way home"

"Aaron" the builder sighed, again the younger mans stomach rumbled, that was enough for Jackson

"I've made Lasagne and you're going to eat it" the older man then disappeared into the kitchen, returning first with two beers and then with two plates of Lasagne and salad which he set down on the table "right, get it while it's hot"

The two men had finished their meal, were enjoying a beer, when Jackson's work phone started ringing in Aaron's pocket reminding the younger man why he was there, he retrieved the phone and handed it to Jackson who checked the display "I've got to take this it's possible work" with that he left the table to take the call.

Aaron took the opportunity to have a look around Jackson front room, the sofa had big comfy looking cushions, there was a massive TV in the corner of the room and a selection of films.

When Jackson returned he had two more beers in his hands, he motioned to Aaron who nodded acceptance of the new can, they then both sat on the sofa facing each other. The young mechanic went to speak looked into the deep brown eyes of the builder and totally forgot what he was going to say, he couldn't seem to look away it was like he was frozen, held captive in the chocolatey depths of the older mans eyes, he saw the builder move in towards him, knew he was going to kiss him but he was powerless to prevent it, it was only when he felt Jackson's lips against his own that he reacted, he clambered to his feet and ran out of the flat, He heard the older man call

"Aaron"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Don't shut Me out

Paddy was shattered he'd attended a difficult calving which had taken up much of the night fortunately mother and baby were now doing fine, he'd returned to Smithy cottage as dawn was breaking the vet was short handed, he checked the appointments book, nothing was booked in for the afternoon, he struck through the page, sighed at least he'd get some shut eye this afternoon. He walked back through to the kitchen made himself a drink and listened to early morning radio.

Aaron had been restless all night every time he closed his eyes he imagined Jackson leaning in to kiss him and then the imaginary pressure of his lips, he'd tossed and turned eventually managing to get a couple of hours rest, when his alarm went off signally another day, to say he wasn't in a good mood would be an understatement. The mechanic managed to drag himself out of bed and put on the first set of clothes he came across, his mood didn't lighten when he saw Paddy at the breakfast table.

"Morning Sunshine" even Paddy's usual singsong voice was missing and the mechanic couldn't help but notice the dark rings under his eyes

"You look rough"

"Ditto" the vet even though asleep on his feet knew something was wrong "What's wrong" he enquired, the younger man just stared at the floor with his hands once again stuffed in his tracky bottom "C'mon Aaron you can talk to Me" for a second it looked like the younger man was going to start opening up, but the front door opened and in walked Jackson, the mechanic cheeks coloured and he barged passed Jackson almost knocking him flying, the next second both men heard the front door slam.

The atmosphere at Smithy cottage was frosty between the mechanic and the builder for the next week, Aaron seemed to be making a determined effort to avoid Jackson whenever they did find themselves in the same room the younger man quickly excused himself and retreated to his bedroom, Paddy had been watching the two younger men for the last couple of days, their behaviour puzzled him, it had appeared that they were becoming friends, but now it seemed they couldn't stand each other, he didn't know Jackson well enough to ask him what had happened, he knew something had, so made up his mind to talk to Aaron about it.

Lunch time and Aaron was sick of avoiding his home, he decided that today he fancied a cheese and pickle sandwich at Smithy Cottage so made his way up the hill, everywhere seemed quiet and there was no sign of Jackson anywhere, he let himself in, switched on the kettle and set about making his sandwich, He was just about to take a bite when in walked Paddy

"Aaron, can I have a word Please?" the vet was standing in the doorway leading up the stairs cutting off that route of escape to the younger man

"Just leave me in peace" he growled as he got up from the table

"No stay and eat your sandwich, I'd like to talk to you"

Aaron sat back down and waited

"Why are you being so nasty to Jackson?" the vet enquired

"I'm not, just don't like the guy"

"You seemed to getting on Jackson mentioned you'd even took his phone back to him the other night"

"Yeah, you know what he tried to do?, DO YOU? " Aaron was starting to loose his temper, he did this when he felt cornered, usually Paddy would back off, but this time his better judgement let him down and he continued to push Aaron

"He seems like a nice guy"

"yeah he's so nice" the mechanic interrupted "He tried to stick his tongue down my throat, PUFF, flaming sicko, that's who you've got working for you" the young man once again was looking for an escape but couldn't get passed the vet, who just kept pushing and pushing

"Aaron, I don't think"

"You don't know what he's like, tried to get me drunk so I'd let him do that to Me"

"Aaron"

"Paddy, leave it "

"Aaron"

The mechanic had had enough and tried to push past the vet who grabbed his arm

"Are you Gay?"

"What!"

"It would be fine with Me if you were"

"Gay, GAY" The younger man screamed in Paddy's face brought his fist up to hit the vet.

The red mist of anger was all around Aaron, he couldn't think straight and the word in his head seemed to be on a loop - Gay, Gay, Gay

"What the hell are you doing?"

The mechanic turned to see the cause of his anger standing in the sitting room, the builder took in Aarons angry stance, but what shocked him most was the sight of the vet cowering on the floor, he took a step towards the younger man

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

The red mist that was clouding Aarons eyes lifted, he too looked at Paddy who was shaking and obviously terrified.

He turned on his heels and ran.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Don't shut Me out

Jackson helped the vet to his feet and then headed for the door

"Where are you going?" the older man questioned

"After that thug, give him a piece of My mind"

"No, don't, not until I've explained to you why it is that He's like this"

Jackson couldn't believe that Paddy was defending Aaron especially after witnessing the young Mechanic attacking the vet "You don't honestly think that anything you say can defend what he was going to do to you?" the builder was incredulous.

"Just come and have a drink, hopefully by the time I've finished you may change your mind".

The two men sat drinking tea "He really is a good lad you know"

"Yeah, it looked like it standing over you with his hand balled into a fist ready to lay into you"

"He wouldn't have"

"Paddy"

"No you don't know him"

"I know he's a thug"

"That's what I mean, you think he's a thug, I know he's just mixed up and confused" this time the vet didn't give Jackson a chance to interrupt "He came to live with Me when I was with his Mam, he hadn't been living with her long because for most of his life he'd lived with his dad a mean and vicious man who took every opportunity to either beat him physically or to abuse him mentally, anyway Me and his Mam didn't last but I let Aaron continue to live with Me, God he was hell to live with at first, but over time he has come to trust Me, I've broken that trust which is why he reacted as he did"

Jackson couldn't think of anything that the vet could have said which would make Aaron react as he had "What did you do?"

The vet considered how much he should be telling the builder, after all he hadn't known the younger man all that long but he did feel he could trust him.

"I asked him if he was Gay, He said you'd tried to kiss him, that you were trying to get him drunk so he would sleep with you, Sorry"

"No don't be, I am Gay Paddy, but one thing I've never had to do is drag someone unwillingly into My bed"

Paddy sat and listened to the builder, he liked his honesty as he spoke openly about himself, he liked him as a person too and understood that the builder would never harm Aaron

"Paddy, do you think Aaron could be Gay?, I've seen him at Bar West, that's a Gay club In Hotten He was with a few lads I've seen in the village but I noticed him looking at Me, I'm not being big headed but I am extremely good looking you know" Jackson smirked at Paddy

The vet smiled back at the builder he was relieved to at least have an talked him out of going off to confront the mechanic without knowing what he'd gone through, the time talking had given everyone time to cool down, well Jackson anyway, so when he did get to speak to Aaron he hoped it wouldn't end up as a slanging match, He'd keep his fingers and toes crossed.

"Do you think I should go and talk to him?" the builder queried

"Yeah, but be careful "

"It's okay Paddy, I've got a black belt" Jackson lifted up his tee shirt to show the belt keeping his jeans up.

"Oh I thought you meant Martial Arts" Paddy realised how stupid he sounded as soon as the words left his mouth

Jackson laughed and shook his head as he made for the stairs, He knew which was Aarons room He'd been upstairs to use the loo during the renovation and more than once the young mans bedroom door had been left open, he'd popped his head in once, not surprised to see that the mechanic's room looked like a bomb site, bed unmade, clothes littering the floor and posters adorning the walls mostly of cars but some of women, he'd smiled as he'd looked at them. He was at the top of the stairs, today the door was closed, he hesitated and then knocked, no answer, so he knocked again this time louder, still no answer he turned the door knob not knowing what he was going to find.

What he did find had him racing back to the top of the stairs

"PADDY!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Don't shut Me out

The sound of sirens had residents leaving their homes some on the pretext of needing supplies from the local shop and some just standing at their gates waiting to see what emergency services had been deployed and who's house they would stop at.

One of the people looking was Chas, she'd left the pub, eager along with the gossips to know what was happening, seeing the Ambulance stop outside Smithy cottage had her sprinting up the hill, her motherly instinct kicking in just knowing that Aaron was in trouble, that he needed her. She burst through the cottage door just as the Ambulance crew were carrying an unconscious Aaron down the stairs strapped to a stretcher.

When Jackson had stepped into the mechanics room he'd been greeted by the sight of Aaron lying on his bed frothing at the mouth, his eyes were rolling in his head and he appeared to be choking, Jackson went to step towards Aaron but realising he needed help he had shouted for Paddy. The older man had taken one look at the young man he considered his son, pulled out his mobile phone and dialled 999 he had quickly assessed the situation, knew that Aaron needed help to breathe so put him into the recovery position all the time talking to the unconscious mechanic letting him know what he was doing.

From the doorway Jackson looked on as Paddy cared for Aaron it was as he moved him that the builder noticed a bottle that had slipped underneath the now limp form of the mechanic

"Oh God Aaron what have you done" Jackson gasped as he reached for the bottle his hand was shaking as he retrieved it and showed it to the vet.

Paddy recognised the bottle immediately it was from the vets practice, it had contained drugs prescribed for animal treatment only, the bottle was now empty it didn't take a genius to figure out that Aaron had taken the tablets.

The Ambulance crew got to work on Aaron, getting him stable checking his pulse before starting a drip, they took the bottle off Paddy asked questions what the drug was used for, how many tablets were in the bottle, Paddy was able to confirm they were sedatives he had ordered and there had been no more than 7 tablets.

By the time they were ready to go to hospital a crowd had gathered, the stretcher was brought out carrying Aaron with Chas by his side.

Chas took one look at the crowd and shouted "YOU'VE ALL HAD A GOOD LOOK, NOW MOVE" she then climbed into the Ambulance after Aaron.

Paddy had followed the Ambulance to the hospital, he'd offered to take Jackson but the builder had declined, he didn't feel he was needed, Aaron had his Mam and Paddy there, he'd just be in the way so he made his way home tried to keep from thinking about what could be happening to the younger man. He got changed out of his work clothes wandered around his flat aimlessly, made a drink which just went cold and was left untouched, He nearly jumped out of his skin when his mobile went off, he snatched it up

"Hello"

"Jackson, it's Paddy everything's okay, they've got Aaron sorted, he's asleep, I thought you were coming to hospital?"

Jackson explained why he didn't go to hospital then ended the call relieved that the mechanic was out of the woods.

The bedside clock was showing 11.45pm the builder had climbed into bed almost an hour earlier he was weary to the bones but his mind was still very much active, he kept thinking that if only he'd have gone up to see the mechanic sooner he might have been able to stop him taking the pills, could have talked to him about what had happened made him understand that nothing is worth trying to take your life over, He tossed and turned for another half and hour before flinging back the bed covers, got dressed, picked up the van keys and headed for the hospital..

When Jackson arrived he doubted that he'd be allowed to see Aaron, he knew from Paddy what ward he was in and the fact that he was in a side room, it was all quiet, the staff busy elsewhere on the ward so Jackson quickly made his way to Aarons room and slipped through the door un-noticed, his eyes fell on the bed and the sleeping mechanic, looking at him in the dim light he looked so young, silently he made his way over to the side of the sleeping mechanic and sat down.

Jackson sat watching the sleeping man, out of no where he started to speak almost a whisper "Paddy told me about your life before you came to live with him, don't shout at him, he did it because I was going to give you a piece of My mind and he knew that was the last thing you needed on top of dealing with all the other stuff, Aaron if you are Gay it's not so bad, Jackson smiled, it's difficult to accept for all of us at first, but you'll never be happy until you do, if you need a friend, I'll be there whenever you need Me" with that he got up a quickly left the room, he hadn't noticed Paddy who been stood near the door and had heard every word.

Aaron felt warm and cosy, it was nice here no decisions needed to be made, so he thought he'd stay a while longer, then he heard a whispered voice, Jackson and he woke immediately, he didn't let on to the builder that he was awake just lay with his eyes shut listening to the older man talk, what he said before he left gave Aaron new hope for the future perhaps having Jackson as a friend he could help him accept what he is. He heard Jackson leave, he also heard someone else enter directly after, He knew it was Paddy another person who had never judged him, had accepted all of him the good and the bad and what had he done to repay this amazing person, tried to beat the crap out of him that's what.

Paddy noticed the heart monitor start to rise.

"Hey, Aaron calm down"

Aaron opened his eyes and started to cry, the monitor rose again.

Paddy took the mechanic in his arms made soothing noises , gently rubbing up and down the young mans back as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Paddy" the young man managed between gasps for breath

"I know, now we don't need to talk about that ever again, Okay?"

"But"

"No but's, Understood, I know you didn't mean it so it's forgotten"

The younger man lay back on the pillows "Jackson was just here"

Paddy smiled "Yeah I was stood at the door, He didn't see Me but I heard what he said, he could be a good friend if you'll let him"

"I know" the mechanic spoke softly as sleep overtook him again, his last conscious thought was, Did he just want him as a friend though!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Don't shut Me out

Disclaimer - I have no association with Emmerdale

Aaron slept the rest of the night and was discharged the next morning after being referred to see a Psychiatrist, the ward doctor explained to Paddy that it was standard procedure, Aaron had sulkily agreed knowing it was the only way he'd get discharged, he had no intention of attending the appointment which would be posted to him in the next few days, his mood did brighten once they got outside the hospital doors.

"I'm starving", he complained to the vet

"Right let's get you fed" they climbed into the older mans car and headed for Emmerdale and a nice big English breakfast at the café

"You're Mam has told everyone you fell and hit your head, that's because that's what I told her had happened it's only us two and Jackson that knows what really happened"

Once again the younger man was overcome with how Paddy had just forgiven him, he wanted to say more to the older man but they were turning into the driveway at Smithy cottage.

On the short walk down to the café the younger man was aware that people were looking and when he noticed Edna he cheekily stuck his tongue out, she tutted at him as they continued to walk, they'd almost made it to the café when Aaron heard his Mam shout,

"Aaron, love, you okay?" she clipped towards him in a pair of ridiculously high heels and wrapped him in a hug

"Yes Mam I'm fine " He declared when she finally let go of him, just starving, they don't feed you in hospital so Paddy's buying Me a fry up

Paddy always the gentleman asked if she'd like to join them, she had to decline as she was expecting a delivery, secretly Aaron was happy about that, he knew she'd have questions for him, questions he didn't know he could answer.

After their breakfast during which if anyone said anything it was spoken too quietly for the mechanic to hear, they made their way back to Smithy and Aaron took himself off to bed before Jackson arrived to start work.

The builder was aware that the mechanic was sleeping upstairs so was trying to be as quiet as possible, he spent most of the day pointing the brickwork of the extension, it was a warm sunny day so he'd taken his top off and was enjoying feeling the warm sun rays on his back, he hadn't noticed that Holly and Victoria had taken up sitting on the wall so the could oogle the builder and his rippling muscles, Paddy came back from a call out saw the two young girls saying something behind their hands and then giggling it made him smile, he nudged Jackson as he passed him and motioned to the girls, Jackson turned, saw them, he started to perform a little show for the two, at the end they both clapped in appreciation of the little floor show, one person who wasn't impressed was Aaron who had been looking from the doorway of Smithy cottage, he turned around and went back inside.

Aaron was sat at the kitchen table in a world of his own, it took a couple of seconds to register that the builder was now standing in the kitchen too, when the younger man did look up he was grateful to notice that the builder had put his top back on, he didn't think he could talk if Jackson's bare chest was on show.

"How you feeling" the builder questioned

"I'm okay, Jackson I'm "

"It's okay Aaron, Paddy told Me about your life"

"Yeah, I know I was awake last night when you came to hospital, I pretended to be asleep but I wasn't" the mechanic looked into the deep brown eyes of the builder "Do you really still want to be My friend?"

"'Course"

Aaron stood up from the table "Can I make you a drink?, do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, and Yeah " the builder smiled as he sat down "Coffee please milk and one sugar Ta"

The two sat in silence, Jackson was determined He'd wait to hear what Aaron wanted to say, Paddy walked through, saw the two young men sitting looking awkward he decided his presence wasn't needed so took himself off to visit Marlon at the pub.

Aaron cleared his throat "I'm sorry Jackson, I know you think I'm a mentalist but I'm not, last night, what you saw" He looked pleadingly at Jackson, hoping he'd understand what he was saying without words.

Jackson sat patiently waiting for Aaron to talk, he knew there was a lot going through Aarons mind, when he did start talking he could hear his voice wobble as emotions were once again surfacing, He looked into the watery blue eyes of the younger man and continued to wait.

After what seemed like an eternity Aaron continued

"Jackson, I'm Gay"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Don't shut Me out

Disclaimer - I have no association to Emmerdale

The next few days Aaron and Jackson managed to spend some time together usually during their lunch breaks, the mechanic would now instead of going to the pub made his way home to Smithy cottage he would make a drink and sandwich for them both, they usually ate outside in the sunshine.

Since Aaron's confession about being Gay the two hadn't really spoken about it again, they seemed to be sticking to safe subjects like work or the latest football scores. Aaron really enjoyed spending time with Jackson and everyone seemed to notice and comment about how different he had been recently even Cain after trying to wind Aaron up about him being a crap mechanic and not getting a response muttered

"What you done with the real Aaron?"

The remodelling of the vets practice was nearing completion the two younger men were avoiding talking about the fact that they wouldn't be able to see each other everyday, the vet was over the moon with the renovations, he was busy recommending the builder to the residents of the village secretly hoping to keep the builder there longer giving the two more time to get to know each other better and then you never know, he'd bumped into Declan who had recently bought Dale Head a dilapidated cottage right next door to the garage, the business man had asked how the work was going, the vet spotted his chance, put in a good word for Jackson then showed him round, the quality of the workmanship really didn't needing selling and before he left he'd asked for Jackson's business card promising to get in touch the next day, the vet was extremely pleased with that.

Jackson had given Declan a quote for the work on Dale Head he'd accepted this without question, the business man hadn't even bothered to get any other quotes he'd just agreed that once the work at Smithy was complete then the work at Dale Head would commence. The builder was delighted to be staying in the village, staying close to the mechanic.

Jackson was also getting to know the residents of the village as he usually stopped off for a pint before heading home each night, he particularly liked Adam who he found out was Aaron's best mate, he was very like himself in a number of ways, he was friendly, cheerful, unlike the mechanic who was none of these, one night whilst having a drink with Adam and Ryan the subject of girlfriends came up, Jackson would never cover up his sexuality simply told the two friends that he was Gay and left it at that, neither seemed to be bothered by the news and continued to have a drink with the builder if they saw him.

Adam had approached Aaron a few days after finding out Jackson was Gay asking the mechanic if he knew, Aaron felt his anxiety rising until he realised that the builder would not betray his secret. Adam went on to suggest that if Jackson and his mates were for it they could all meet up at Bar West after all they'd enjoyed the visit last time hadn't they?

The following Friday found the younger residents of Emmerdale back at Bar West having met up with Jackson and his mates, they were at present involved in a grudge match of pool Emmerdale versus The Gays as Andy had nicknamed the builders mates, no one took offence in fact The Gays loved the title. Aaron had been uneasy at first but after a couple of drinks he was staring to relax and was actually joining in the conversations finding that none of Jackson's mates were in the least bit camp, they were all just normal lads having a good night out.

The night was going really well the group were getting along The Gays had even persuaded most of the Emmerdale boys onto the dance floor, they seemed to be trying to out do the other with the dance moves being dusted off, Ryan looked ridiculous as he swung his arms around head and stomped his feet in time to the music, Michael a friend of Jackson's a roofer, if Aaron remembered correctly had tried to persuade the mechanic onto the dance floor, Aaron had shouted over the music that he didn't dance, Michael shrugged his shoulders, then joined the group on the dance floor, being the most ridiculous of them all, Aaron shook his head and smiled, he'd had a lucky escape he thought, there was one person missing, Jackson, He'd gone to the toilet a few minutes earlier and hadn't returned, Aaron wondered where he'd got to, so went in search of the builder.

Jackson was having a really great night out with both old and new friends, he watched Aaron closely at first making sure he was okay without making it obvious to anyone including the mechanic, he'd seen the younger man relax so now was enjoying the rivalry between the two groups, he'd excused himself as he needed the loo, was making his way back when he'd been pinned up against a wall and was now being subjected to a sloppy, beer soaked kiss from some unknown man, he tried to get away but the guy stopped his escape, forced him back against the wall and captured his hands before he could push him away, the kiss was brutal, teeth bite his lip, tongue tried in invade his mouth, his mind was in overdrive was this guy drunk or was this something far more dangerous, just as he was getting desperate the guy was no longer leaning on him he was flat out on the floor.

Aaron couldn't believe his eyes, Jackson was stood kissing another bloke, his Jackson, the man he thought cared about him snogging another guy, he felt sick, why would Jackson do that?, he was about to leave when he saw Jackson try to move only to be shoved up against the wall again, saw his hands caught so he couldn't fight back, he was in trouble the mechanic realised, the next second he was hauling the assailant off Jackson and knocking him to the floor, the old Aaron would have laid into the guy lying there, but now his only concern was Jackson, he turned to see the builder wiping his mouth with the back of his hand .

"Jackson"

Jackson had never felt so relieved, he pulled Aaron into his arms initially it was a hug of thanks but he felt Aaron return the hug just as strongly, he raised his head from where it had been buried in the mechanics neck to look straight into the deep blue eyes of the younger man.

There was nothing either man could do to stop it as they brought their lips together in a tentative kiss

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Don't shut Me out

The club was loud with music playing, people talking but two young men were unaware of all of this as they indulged themselves in their first proper kiss.

Aaron had thought kissing another man would make his stomach churn imagining it to be rough a lot like what he'd witnessed Jackson being subjected to, He'd pulled Jackson into a hug once he'd got him away from the other guy partly to make sure he was alright but mainly because he wanted to be the one holding the builder, he wanted it to be his lips that the older man was kissing, when the looked into the other mans eyes everything around him faded, it was just the two of them, Aaron couldn't resist any longer so inched forward until his lips were against Jackson's.

Jackson was shaking but he wasn't sure if it was the after effects of the incident with the guy who had now disappeared or whether it was the effect of at last having Aaron in his arms, he could feel the mechanics lips moving softly against his own, he chanced a quick look at the younger man, found that his eyes were closed and he was now applying more pressure to the kiss, Jackson let his eyes close as he started to enjoy what Aaron was doing with his lips, but he also wished it could be more than lips, that the mechanic would soon start to use his tongue too!

The man must be psychic Jackson thought as at that very moment the younger man had started to run his tongue along the builders lower lip tentatively at first but when there was no resistance he again applied more pressure and at the same time gathered Jackson more firmly into his arms, the older man allowed Aarons tongue access to his mouth. He could feel the mechanic was still holding back and needed to let him know that there was no need that he wanted this too, he dragged his mouth away, but didn't step back just uttered softly

"Please Aaron I need this, I want your kisses"

The mechanic had heard enough, swooped to take claim of the mouth he'd been longing for, there was a grumbled groan which left Aaron but was drowned by Jackson as the older man traded the younger man kiss for kiss, tongues sort their mate as they claimed each other .

It seemed like eternity before the two parted enough to take on some oxygen, they remained in an embrace and their foreheads were touching, the club and crowd slowly returned to their consciousness, what the two didn't know is that they had been spotted by Adam who'd come looking for his best mate.

After admitting defeat out on the dance floor he'd left the group still dancing, he didn't actually see the two men kissing but he had a good idea about what had happened, he was shocked, went to walk over to them, but changed his mind, by the time he'd returned to the group his shock had been replaced, he was now smiling, he was happy for his best mate.

Aaron returned to find the group still dancing, Jackson also ended up standing on the sidelines watching all his friends having a great night, not as good as his he thought as he looked at the mechanic standing beside him, the incident with the drunk had been forgotten, all the builder could think about was the mechanic standing by his side.

They didn't get another chance to be on their own as various friends now claimed their attention, the mechanic spending time with Adam kept wondering what the soppy smile was that he had plastered on his face, he asked the farmer who replied enigmatically

"Love, My friend, love" which had Aaron scratching his head

The evening drew to a close, both sets of friends leaving the club together with The Gays manfully waiting with the Emmerdale lot while they flagged down a Taxi, Aaron tried to speak to Jackson but he was always chatting to someone when he looked, as he got into the Taxi he caught the builder eye, there was a fizz in his stomach as the builder winked and then smiled at the mechanic.

The happy atmosphere continued in the Taxi on the way home, with everyone agreeing that they'd had a fantastic night out and some good friends had been made, part way home Aaron's phone beeped letting him know He'd received a text, he quickly read it before returning his phone to his pocket, He had a smile on his face all the way home.

Aaron read the text a further twice as he lay in bed, he couldn't sleep he was buzzing especially about kissing Jackson and now the text had him smiling again, it was late but he risked sending Jackson a text.

Jackson was laid in his bed re-running the events of the night, from the awful drunken grope to the sweet heady sensation of kissing Aaron, he'd sent him a text, not being able to wait a minute longer without letting the younger man know what he was thinking, how he was feeling, his mobile on the bedside cabinet sprang to life signalling he'd received a text, he looked at the screen and smiled it was from Aaron

The smell of bacon cooking had the mechanic out of bed and showered the next morning, he arrived in the kitchen just as Paddy was laying a plate laden with bacon and egg sandwiches on the table along with cups of strong Yorkshire tea, he knew the vet would want to know how the evening in Hotten had gone and for once he was eager to talk to the older man about it too

"Well how it go" the vet wasn't going to wait for the mechanic to say anything

Aaron rolled his eyes pretended to be annoyed but couldn't stop the traitorous smile from creeping over his face.

The older man took one look and knew everything had gone okay

"Paddy"

"Yeah"

"I kissed Jackson" and with that the mechanic reached for a sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Don't shut Me out

The rest of the weekend passed slowly for the mechanic, he was eager to see Jackson, he'd text a few times hoping to be invited to the builders flat, but he hadn't been, the younger man wasn't sure if he should be worried about this, they hadn't made any plans the young man decided and Jackson may have already made arrangements with his other friends , Aaron spent Saturday night at The Woolpack but after the previous nights drinking session wasn't really in the mood to get drunk so opted for an early night, He laid in bed thinking of Jackson and fell asleep to dream about Chocolate brown eyes.

Jackson couldn't wait for Monday so he could get back to work, back to Emmerdale, back to Aaron. He'd wanted to see him over the weekend but was due to spend it with his Mam she'd just arrived back in the UK from one of her travels abroad would only be in the area this weekend and demanded that her only son should spend it with her, he couldn't really complain his Mam was his best friend and he confided in her about his life and how it was going. He met his Mam for lunch, she immediately had asked how things were going with Aaron at Jackson's puzzled look Hazel had explained that she knew her son liked the mechanic she could tell by the amount of times the builder had mentioned the younger man during their frequent phone calls.

Sunday for the mechanic seemed to last a year as he counted down the hours until he saw the builder again, He once again had a early night hoping that sleep would make the hours go by quicker.

Jackson spent Sunday with his Mam, he'd cooked for her and they talked all afternoon, Hazel wanted her son to be happy and listening to him talk about Aaron she realised that he was falling for the mechanic, she was impressed with the younger man especially after Jackson had told her about the incident in Bar West and how the mechanic had saved him from a potentially nasty situation, she smiled as her son went on to tell her about Aaron kissing him.

Aaron was loitering in the kitchen Monday morning, he kept checking the time, if the builder didn't turn up soon he'd miss him as he was due at work, he heard a door slam, looked out the window to see the builder walking down the path, he met the older man at the door, felt his cheeks flush as he shyly smiled at Jackson

"Hi"

"Well Hello"

Both men stood not really knowing what to do, Aaron glanced up at Jackson to find him looking back at him, He walked forward pecked him on the lips "Gotta go to work" he left the house smiling knowing that he'd left a confused but happy builder standing in his kitchen.

Jackson lips were tinkling from the too short contact with the mechanics, as he ran his fingers over his lips he realised he was standing smiling like a loon when he really should be working, picked up his tool belt and went through to the extension.

The mechanic kept staring up at Smithy cottage, he wanted to be there with Jackson, he didn't want to be at work, he knew he'd have to wait until lunch time but that didn't stop him from looking up at the vets practice every chance he got, when lunch time arrived he sprinted up the hill and burst through the door in such a hurry he nearly floored Paddy

"Woah, slow down, what's the hurry " the vet knew exactly why the mechanic was home but felt a bit of teasing was in order

Aaron blushed, Paddy patted him on the shoulder "I'm off out" the vet had a knowing look as he left the house.

Jackson was just finishing off the last bit of painting, this would be his last day at Smithy the work was complete, he only had a last few little snagging jobs to tidy up and then he'd be starting work at Dale Head, he smiled he'd be even closer to the mechanic, at that he felt arms snaking around him, warm lips nuzzling his neck, he turned in the arms to look into deep blue eyes of the mechanic

"Do you want some lunch?" the mechanic enquired before leaning forward and capturing the builders lips, the kiss started off softly until the mechanic couldn't hold back any longer, this is all he'd thought about since their quick peck this morning.

Jackson was hungry, but not for food so when the mechanic had asked if he wanted some lunch he was ready with a sarcastic response, he didn't get to use it as Aaron claimed his lips, the thrill of kissing the younger man had the builder groaning for more, his tongue invaded Aaron's mouth as they stood enjoying the taste of each other, hands wandered over backs, under tee shirts, Jackson found one of his hands stroking the firm backside of the mechanic.

Aaron felt the older man fondling his backside and he tensed up, this was what he wanted, but it was too much too soon, the builder felt this, took his hand off Aaron's ass and stepped away from the younger man, he stood looking at the mechanic

"Aaron, say something"

The builder continued to look at the mechanic, saw the conflict in his eyes as they began to water, he wanted to let the younger man know that he could trust him, that he could talk to him.

"Aaron, Don't shut Me out"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Don't shut Me out

"Why didn't you ring Me this weekend?, or at least you could've text" the mechanic had thought he was alright with not hearing from the older man and although he was trying to play it cool it really bothered him that the builder had appeared to have forgotten about him for the past two days

Jackson sighed, he hadn't been expecting that, although with Aaron he was learning to expect the unexpected

"What you think I was with some other guy?, that I could kiss you and then just move on to someone else?, you really don't know me very well or yourself, you're all I've thought about since Friday night, you've been in my dreams, you're the last thing I think about at night and you're the first thing I think about in the mornings, if you must know My Mam was visiting for the Weekend she normally travels abroad, was back for a quick visit, so I spent the weekend with her and all I talked about was you.

The mechanic felt a warm glow travelling through him as he listened to the builder talk about him but stopped abruptly

"What did you tell your mam about me?

"Well", the builder smiled "I told her you were a moody chav with no dress sense"

"Oh great" the younger man rolled his eyes "What's she say to that"

"Just she'd like to meet you so she can judge for herself"

"Oh No Jackson, Please, she'll hate me"

"No she won't, I told her how you'd helped me out Friday night, she was very impressed" the builder took pity on the younger man "You're in the clear she gone to visit My Aunt Polly and then she's off travelling again, don't know when I'll get to see her again"

The mechanic playfully whacked Jackson on the shoulder "You Div, Do you want some lunch?"

"No, not really" the older man smiled as he closed the distance between the two.

Paddy was taking Jackson for a drink in The Woolpack a celebration and thank you for all his hard work, Jackson felt it should be him buying the vets drinks after all he'd recommended him to Declan which had secured the builder the work on Dale Head. They walked through the door of The Woolpack Paddy insisting that he was getting the round in, when Jackson asked for a soft drink Paddy raised his eyes

"Why don't you stay over at ours, then you can have a drink, you won't have to drive can have a few pints on Me, it'll really allow me to show how grateful I am for all your hard work"

Jackson thought for a second there was another reason he'd like to spend the night and that reason had just walked through the doors.

Aaron spotted Paddy and Jackson but he'd made arrangements to meet Adam so instead of speaking to the two he acknowledged them with a nod of the head but made his way over to Adam

"Alright mate, got Me a pint?" the mechanic looked at the half drank single pint on the bar

"Eh, no get your own" the farmer replied half jokingly

"Well if that's how it's gonna be I think I'll go and join Paddy"

"Sure there's not another reason you want to be over there?" Adam was aware he was in dangerous territory as the mechanic's temper could blow up at any second but he wanted to let his best mate know that he knew about the two of them and he was okay with it, more than okay.

Aaron felt the walls closing in, Adam knew, How did he know?, had he seen them kissing in Bar West?, if he had why had waited until now to mention it?

"What do you mean?" the mechanic growled

"I saw you and him" the farmer gestured over at Jackson "the other night in Bar West, mate it's okay if you're Gay"

"Keep your voice down" Aaron whispered to Adam

"Mate, it's okay"

Aaron could feel the red mists descending again, he knew that if he didn't get away he'd do something he regret but Adam wouldn't let him past, the mechanic didn't want to hit his friend but was loosing control of his temper so shoved Adam too hard and the farmer fell to the floor clutching his right arm.

The commotion across the room got everyone's attention including the vet and builder, Paddy went to move, but too late as he saw the young farmer hit the floor while the disappearing form of Aaron went out of the door.

Jackson looked at Paddy in disbelief

"He's just doesn't learn" and with that the builder picked up his jacket

"Jackson, where you going?"

"Home, I'm finished with him"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Don't shut Me out

Jackson's phone had gone off a number of times since he'd left the pub, he'd caught the bus home was now sat in his flat listening to the voice mails, the messages were from a desperate man, Jackson scoffed or a bloody good actor, he listened to the emotional pleas to speak to the mechanic, when he couldn't stand it any longer he switched his phone off and went to bed, like a lot of nights since he'd met the mechanic he didn't sleep a wink.

Aaron knew he'd screwed up, knew that there was no way back from the scene that had played out in the pub, his mate knew he was Gay and he was okay with it, so was Paddy, the only one that wasn't okay with it was him. Adam had actually followed him after picking himself up off the floor and playing down what had happened insisting that it was a prank that had gone wrong, when Betty had been heard saying the police should be called the young farmer had put her in her place and told her to keep her nose out.

The farmer had found his friend leaning against a fence on the outskirts of the village, he hadn't even hesitated just came and stood beside the mechanic, He'd even started to apologise.

"Sorry"

Aaron had looked him straight in the eye

"No mate, it's Me, It's My fault" he continued to look at the young farmer "Did I hurt you?"

Adam rubbed his arm

"Nah, tough as old boots us farmers" there was silence until Adam continued "Mate I saw you with Jackson the other night at the club, I've never seen you like that before, never seen you look at anybody like that before"

"But He's a bloke"

"Aaron, your still Aaron even if you do like to kiss blokes"

Adam managed to get his best mate to laugh at that

"Jackson's a decent bloke, you should go for it" the mechanics best mate continued

"Yeah, like he'd want anything to do with Me now"

"You don't know unless you try" and with that the farmer walked away

Aaron pulled out his phone and dialled Jackson's number.

Jackson had been working at Dale head for a few hours, this mainly consisted of removing rubbish and putting it into the skip which had arrived that very morning, the builder had the radio on inside and was deliberately not looking in the direction of the garage when he ventured outside, he was still annoyed, mostly at himself for falling for someone who couldn't hold their temper, the builder hated violence, avoided it whenever possible so he wasn't going to lumber himself with someone who's answer to every problem was to use their fists.

He had to see him, knowing he was so close was absolute torture for the mechanic, he could hear music playing inside and he could hear things being dumped in the skip out front, he'd even seen the builder but if the builder had seen him he didn't let on just acted like he wasn't there, Adam had turned up mid morning to check up on his mate roaring to a stop on the quad bike he liked to use, Ryan had directed him to the back of the garage where the mechanic was brooding.

"You spoken to him yet"

"If you mean Jackson I tried, he's ignoring me"

"So what you gonna do?" the farmer pushed

"I'm going to go and talk to him " and with that the mechanic stalked out of the garage and into Dale Head shutting the door behind him.

Adam waited a few minutes, couldn't hear raised voices so left the two of them to sort themselves out.

Aaron stood in the hall way he could hear music playing upstairs.

"Jackson" He shouted

The music stopped and Jackson appeared at the top of the stairs

"Look I'm sorry okay?" the mechanic looked up at Jackson pleadingly

"No not okay" the builder started to come down the stairs "I don't need this, I don't need you in My life, I want someone who's proud to be with Me, someone who'll introduce Me as their boyfriend, not someone who'll kick the living daylights out of someone they think may be onto their secret, I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYONES SECRET YOU HEAR ME?"

"Jackson I can do better, be better, I just need a little bit of time"

"You can have all the time in the world, coz I'm finished with you" the builder turned to walk back upstairs but was stopped by Aaron grabbing his arm he looked down into the eyes of the mechanic, those mesmerising sea blue eyes and froze for a second before wrenching his arm free

"I love you Jackson" the younger man chocked out, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I need more than words, I need to know you really mean it"

"What can I do?" the mechanic was at his wits end

"That's for you to decide" the builder climbed the stairs without looking back and closed the door.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Don't shut Me out

Aaron needed advice and when he needed advice there was only one person to turn to, Paddy

He'd left Dale Head and walked up to Smithy cottage, he knew morning surgery would nearly be over and the vet would have some time before he needed to start his rounds, he thought back to the builders words, he needed to speak to Paddy he'd help to figure things out, one thing he was sure about he'd never be ashamed of Jackson.

The vet found the mechanic sitting at the table he sat down with him squeezed his hand and quietly asked

"What's happened now?"

The mechanic sighed "it's Jackson He says he's had enough of Me, I tried to apologise about last night but he's not interested, I've lost him Paddy" the tears leaked from the mechanics eyes, he brushed them away, angry with himself for breaking down.

The vet watched as the mechanic wiped his eyes, he understood that the younger man was scared but if he kept pushing people away there was a real chance that he would end up on his own. He was so different when Jackson was around the builder obviously brought out the best in the younger man

"What am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do" Paddy asked watching the play of emotions cross the younger mans face

"I want him back" the mechanic announced decisively

"How you gonna do that?"

"Jackson said he needed more than words" as the mechanic was speaking he started to smile "I think I've got an idea" he got up a left the room

"Glad to have been of help" the older man chuckled as He got ready to start his rounds.

The next few days Jackson didn't see Aaron, he was miserable without him but knew he'd made the right decision he deserved better then some immature closet Gay and he was determined to find someone who like him was looking for a stable, committed relationship

The builder arrived in the village parked his van outside Dale Head and headed for the village shop, he needed milk for his tea, as he passed both Edna and Betty who were gossiping they stopped chatting and just looked at him, strange he thought, he also passed Holly and Victoria who nudged each other and giggled, what the hell was going on the builder thought as he entered the shop, he was browsing the shelves looking for some nice biscuits to have with his tea when Chas burst through the door demanding

"Any one seen Aaron? He'll go mad when he sees it, we've got to get it down before anyone else sees" she spotted Jackson "You're going to have to help, what you waiting for?, C'mon, move" and she shoved him out of the shop he didn't get time to buy the milk or biscuits

He was being pulled up the road, up towards the vets practice when he looked up he stopped in his tracks and stared, that's all he needed.

"I'll go get My ladders, I'll have it down in a few minutes" the builder had stood gob smacked for a few seconds before the seriousness of the situation kicked in, he had to act quick he may not be speaking to the mechanic but he didn't want him to be confronted by this

"Leave it where it is, it took Me two days to make and I nearly broke My neck last night hanging the bloody thing"

The builder turned to find the mechanic grinning at him

"You did this?" Jackson couldn't believe it he stared again at Smithy cottage and the Banner hanging from it, it stated in six foot high letters

Aaron Livesy loves Jackson Walsh

"You wanted more than words so I hoped this would do" the mechanics grin was beginning to slip, he took a step towards the man he loved "Will it do?" he stared into the deep brown eyes of the builder

Jackson walked towards Aaron without breaking eye contact, gathered him into his arms and kissed him like he'd never kissed him before.

The onlookers clapped and cheered until they realised that the two men were only interested in each other, they left them kissing outside Smithy cottage where anyone could see.

The End

As Shawnyola had predicted it took a public gesture

A/N So this had been swimming around My head for a while, I didn't think it was any good but if Reviews/Comments are to be believed and I do believe them, then I was wrong.

So for all the lovely Reviews/Comments I Thank You


	13. Chapter 13

Don't shut Me out

Disclaimer - Still nothing to do with Emmerdale

The two men stood on the green in Emmerdale kissing their tongues twirled and danced with each other the mechanic at last enjoying the fact that he could hold the older man, could touch him, kiss him and be open about his feelings for him and those feelings were soaring, he took a step closer to the builder and muttered

"Jackson"

The older man too had been enjoying the fact that they were out in the open where anyone could see them and the mechanic appeared to not give a shit about this, he didn't want to break the contact but did hear the younger man say his name, he lifted his head and looked Aaron straight in the eye. He felt the mechanic grasp his wrist, turn on his heel and drag him up the path and through the front door.

No sooner was the door closed that Aaron pinned Jackson against the wall, he returned his lips to the builders and started to sweep his tongue along the older mans waiting for the opportunity to plunge his tongue in, he nipped the bottom lip, heard a gasp giving him the chance he was waiting for, He took it, snook his tongue into Jackson's waiting mouth.

The Builder was speechless, first he'd been dragged into Smithy cottage by the wrist secondly he'd been pinned against the wall and finally he'd been kissed by the man he was falling for, what's more the mechanics tongue was now joining in notching up the excitement to epic proportions, but now it was time to turn the tables on the mechanic.

Aaron felt Jackson grind his hips against his, this time he gasped and he felt the older mans tongue join in with his as they tasted each others unique flavour, Jackson tasted of minty toothpaste and tea, Aaron bacon sandwich and coffee, the two men continued to let their tongues duel.

Paddy was driving through the village listening to the radio as he parked up outside Smithy cottage he looked up at the banner fluttering in the breeze and smiled, when Aaron had said he had an idea the vet would never have guessed that it would be so public he'd watched Aaron walk away not knowing what he had in mind, when he'd come to him later asking if it was okay to hang the banner, well what could he say. The mechanic was excited but nervous too the older man had patted him on the back and wished him good luck, he wondered if it had worked.

"Oi I wouldn't go in there if I were you"

The vet turned when he heard the voice and saw Cain smirking as he approached he had his hands stuffed in his pockets, not for the first time the vet thought how alike the two mechanic's were, they were related true but it seemed that time spent together certain characteristics had rubbed off on each other and not the good ones either

"So the banner worked then" Paddy again was looking at Smithy cottage

"Oh yeah" Cain was smirking again "You should've seen our Aaron drag twinkle toes into the cottage, can just imagine what they're up to" with that he shuddered "or maybe not"

"Cain you know what a big deal this is for Aaron don't you dare embarrass him" the older man normally wouldn't dare tell Cain what to do but felt that Aaron may still need a bit of defending

"Stop worrying you old woman, anyone says anything about them two" and he nodded at the vets practice "They'll have me to deal with" the mechanic went to walk off, stopped again and turned to Paddy "You gonna give them some Peace?"

The vet scratched his head, he could do with catching up on some paper work but also knew how Aaron would react if he walked in on them

"I'll go to the café, get a coffee, give them some space"

The mechanic patted him on the shoulder

"Good idea"

Inside Smithy Cottage things were really heating up, Jackson now had Aaron pinned against the wall he was bumping and grinding his hips against the younger man he was delighted with the mechanics reactions as he growled his approval so he chanced grinding harder into the younger mans groin, he let his lips trail down the mechanics neck, he flicked his tongue into his ear, held his hips firmly and pushed into the younger man needing the friction as some kind of relief but found it didn't work it only heightened his desire for the man he was holding

Never in his life had the mechanic felt the onslaught of emotions that he was experiencing as the older man held him prisoner against the wall not that he wanted to escape he wanted to experience this and so much more he wanted to tell the builder this but he wasn't giving him the chance, just as he thought he'd got his thoughts together the builder would do something else to his body and the thoughts would fly out of his head he was left a shivering wreck

He could stand there all day running his tongue and lips up and down the mechanics neck, grinding his hips into those of the man he had pinned against the wall, his thoughts were moving on though and they had climbed the stairs and were in the mechanics bedroom, more precisely they were in the mechanics bed where he hoped he'd be with the younger man very soon, he knew from when he looked in his room previously that he only had a single bed, great that meant they'd have to be close, he smiled not that he'd ever kick the mechanic out of bed

The mechanic was growing impatient he needed more than kissing and touching nice though this was, he wanted to give himself completely to Jackson and knew the older man wanted that as well, he couldn't wait he was excited and scared but he knew without a doubt that the older man would never hurt him he only had to look into the brown eyes of the builder to know this, there was something extra in those eyes, a molten desire to possess the younger man and that had Aaron literally falling apart at the seems

He once again grabbed the builder by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs


	14. Chapter 14

Don't shut Me out

Disclaimer - I have nothing to do with Emmerdale

Paddy sat in the café nursing his second cup of coffee his thoughts never far away from the young man who was his son in all but name, ever since he realised that Aaron was Gay he knew the day would come when the mechanic would want to have sex he was relieved it was happening at Smithy they would both be safe and comfortable it wasn't some quick fumble down a dark back alley Aaron deserved better than that, he wanted his first time with Jackson to be something he would always look back on without regret and he hoped it being in the younger mans home it would always hold special memories. He was still deep in thought when the café door swung open and the distinctive clatter of Chas high heels was heard

Chas had been looking for Paddy, she'd notice his car was parked outside Smithy cottage so he must have seen the banner, did he know about this?, was he okay with it? She'd gone up the drive, had her hand on the front door handle, was about to turn it and go in when through the little glass panel in the door she'd seen two men climbing the stairs, Chas never blushed but as she witnessed her son dragging and equally eager builder up the stairs behind him she felt her cheeks getting warm, she felt like a peeping Tom.

Paddy looked up when someone sat opposite him, he'd heard other customers talking about the banner hanging from his cottage but was now dreading the ear bashing he was expecting off the woman now sat with him.

"Come on then out with it" the vet decided that pleasantries really weren't necessary

"You knew what Aaron was planning and you didn't tell Me" she took Paddy's coffee and took a mouth full

"It was private"

"Private, there's a six foot banner , telling everyone that My son is in love with another man, why would you let him do that?"

"Because it's the truth, your son has been battling with his feelings for months and I'm proud of him for having the courage to do something about it"

Chas sat and thought for a moment

"Have all the upsets over the last few weeks been over Jackson and how My Aaron feels about him?" she was getting chocked up "Why didn't he talk to someone?"

"He did " the vet spoke quietly, "He spoke to Me, Adam too because He'd guessed that Aaron's Gay, it wasn't easy for your son to admit so Please support him"

"Oh Paddy" the raven haired woman cried "He's My son, I love him, of course I'll support him" She looked around the packed café raised her voice so everyone could hear "Anyone that's got a problem with My Aaron being Gay and being with Jackson better keep out of My way"

With that she stood up swung her hair over her shoulders and clipped her way out of the café

Way to go, Paddy thought, not the most elegant of speeches but at least everyone there knew she meant it his thoughts once again returned to his surrogate son He knew they would be in Aarons bedroom or at least he hoped they would be then he could sneak into the vets practice un-noticed

Aaron had led Jackson up the stairs but stopped on the landing his bedroom was a mess you couldn't tell what colour his carpet was because clothes lay where the fell as he'd took them off and his sheets needed changing, oh why hadn't he planned this better?, he knew why he'd hardly dared believe that the builder would be in his bedroom any time soon even with the banner declaring his feelings Aaron still thought that it would be too much too soon, but obviously not as the older man bumped into Aaron on the threshold of his room

Jackson wanted to sprint up the stairs into the room and to firmly close the door just to make sure it was going to be just him and Aaron, that there wasn't going to be any interruptions, he didn't, he kept a step behind the mechanic but as they climbed each step his pent up desire for the younger man also started to climb he'd started to imagine being in the mechanics bedroom, his mind wandered through the various things hopefully they would be doing in the not too distant future, the builder was so wrapped up in his fantasies that he didn't realise that Aaron had stopped so collided into the back of the stationary mechanic

"It's such a mess" the younger man sighed

Totally misunderstanding the other man Jackson stepped back and went to descend the stairs

"Where you going" the mechanic was confused why was Jackson going back downstairs?

"It's okay I understand" the builder was getting fed up of being shown what he could have and then it being taken away, He was a patient man but this was getting too much for him to stand

"I meant the bedroom you Div"

The builder could hear the mirth in the mechanics voice and when he looked up at him Aaron was wearing the biggest grin

"I've done the public gesture, now, how about I show you what I can do in private?" the cheeky grin just got wider

The builder couldn't resist

Definitely The End


End file.
